1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Stepless Transmission System which utilizes multiple gears to provide the necessary input to output ratios and smooth transitional changes in ratios therebetween without requiring drive belts or a clutch system, thereby providing an efficient and effective vehicle transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stepless Transmission Systems have been viewed as substantial improvements over conventional transmission systems as utilized in vehicles such as cars and trucks. Specifically, stepless transmission systems prevent the significant energy losses associated with shifting gears so as to provide substantial increased fuel economy through the elimination of the power losses at shifting.
In the past, others have attempted to use drive belt systems to replace conventional gear transmission systems and formulate stepless transmissions. These belt-type transmission systems, however, can often be the subject of significant wear and tear and often require frequent replacement of the belts, a procedure which can often be complex and expensive. In particular, known belt systems commonly suspend the drive belt between a pair of two panel gears. The two panel gears are adapted to separate and come together so as to require less or more of the drive belt to be wrapped around the gear and accordingly provide varying input to output ratios resulting from the belt rotation. These space varying elements will also generally require additional space in the vehicle for positioning of the transmission, and accordingly could not be easily adapted for original or replacement installation within many existing vehicles.
Accordingly, there still is a need for a stepless transmission system which will effectively provide the necessary input to output ratios, which will be durable for extensive use in vehicles such as trucks or automobiles, which can be easily adapted for original or replacement installation in most vehicles, and which will provide the stepless functioning necessary to maximize fuel efficiency and effectiveness of the transmission. The gear transmission system of the present invention is designed specifically to function effectively as a vehicle transmission and provide the effective stepless functioning without the drawback of previously developed transmission systems.